The Celestial Sky Sisters
by Valkyrie Storm
Summary: What happens when Lucy leaves the guild with Wendy? Who are the two new powerful mages in Sabertooth? Will Lucy and Wendy find love? and what is the darkness looming over them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a new story, and it is my first time writing Fairy Tail fanfiction. If there is any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Valkyrie Storm xx**

When Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu she is finds out about her true power, and finds unexpected love.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I sat at the bar, staring over to team Natsu. Erza, Gray and Happy then of course Natsu with Lisanna. She had been back from Edolas for two weeks and everything had changed at the guild. Team Natsu had been ignoring and going on missions without me.

As I look over to them I make eye contact with Natsu, Lisanna sees and then tells Natsu something, then he stands up and makes his way over to me. "Luce… We…. I have to tell you something." What would Natsu want to tell me, was it an explanation to why they have been leaving me behind on missions. "I… want to kick you… off the… Team…"

Why is this happening? What did I do to be kicked off? "You see Lisanna is stronger and I end up saving you all the time, so we are replacing you with her" all I could hear was Natsu saying that I was weak, there was a voice in my head going 'You knew that this day would come… You need to get stronger.'

I turned to Natsu and said "Thank you Natsu I really needed that, I have realised that I need to train to become stronger" His face turned dark "We don't want you to get stronger, we want you to leave Fairy Tail and never come back!" He spat. Tears we welling up in my eyes but I was unwilling to let them fall, so I did not look even weaker in his eyes. "N..Natsu who is we?" I asked the tears threatening to fall. "Why all of fairy Tail that is who." Those five words spoken by who I thought was my best friend set fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I ran into the master's office.

 **Makarov P.O.V**

The doors to my office burst open and in ran Lucy crying, she collapsed in front of my desk. "My child what is the matter?" She just started sobbing even harder so I went to the balcony on the second floor. "WHY IS LUCY CRYING IN MY OFFICE, I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Wendy came running up the stairs "Can we talk in your office?" We both walked in and she hugged Lucy tightly. "Natsu-san told Lucy-chan that he and everyone else in Fairy Tail want Lucy-chan to leave and never come back"

Lucy then stopped crying and looked me in the eye "Master I would like to leave… to leave Fairy Tail." I was shocked at her statement but complied none the less, waving my hand over her hand the pink guild mark disappeared into a cloud of sparkles. Wendy had started to sob while hugging Lucy, "Master can you do mine too, I want to go with Lucy-chan" I did the same to her. I hugged them both crying also "Live long and prosperous lives as mages, and always have each other's backs. You may both be thousands of miles away but I will always be watching over you." They both left.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Wendy and I walked out of the master's office and down to the bar, I signalled for Mira to come over, once she did I explained the situation to her, she said she would hurt him for saying that to hurt her nakama, and then we left to my house. I packed all my stuff and wrote 6 letters to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy and the guild about what was happening. Wendy then wrote 2 Gajeel and, Laxus we went to Fairy Hills and packed her stuff.

We then walked to the guild and handed out our letters to their respectful owners, and asked them to read them an hour after we had gone. Then we made our way to the train station, paid for two day tickets and got on, the destination unknown.

 **Time Skip brought to you by Happy the exceed**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy has finally left the guild and she left a letter, I don't want to read it but I should. I mean it was me that made her leave, I also don't wait an hour because I want to get this over and done with.

 _Natsu,_

 _I am sorry for whatever I have done to make you act this way, I did not mean to do this and I am sorry. I hope that you are happy with Lisanna and Happy, I have left with Wendy to train to become stronger, don't worry we will not come back we will probably join another guild. Please look after Charla as she will be living with you and Happy._

 _So goodbye forever_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

Thank Mavis that she is gone, always bringing my team down.

 **Erza P.O.V**

Lucy and Wendy left the guild about an hour ago, they left no explanation so I guess it will be in the letter.

 _Erza,_

 _You were always like a big sister to me so the next bit may come as a shock. Wendy and I are leaving to get stronger, I was unaware of your feelings towards me being weak so I guess it shows how much I knew. Don't try looking for us because we will most likely spend a couple of years training to become stronger, carry on with your life and maybe get Jellal to leave his ''Fiancée''._

 _Your friend_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

'Feelings towards Lucy being weak what is she talking about?'

 **Gray P.O.V**

Lucy and Wendy have left all of a sudden, everyone apart from Natsu had been sitting with their letter next to them. When the clock strikes the hour all that can be heard is paper being opened

 _Gray,_

 _You were always like an older brother to me and it pains me to leave the guild all of a sudden like this. I have no time for an explanation, but a certain Pyro told me that no one wants me here so I must leave. Wendy has chosen to come with me and we will train and join another guild, please don't try to find us. Have a good one and we may visit one day, give Juvia some attention I know about your feelings for her._

 _Your nakama_

 _Lucy_

I thought of Lucy and Wendy as my little sisters, and the fact that someone in my Nakama has hurt them is appalling. "FLAME-BRAIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I was so mad that not even Erza may be able to stop me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU POPSICLE?!" Said pyro shouts while standing up and tackling me.

 **Levy P.O.V**

Lu-chan came in and gave me a letter with tears in her eyes, and Wendy looking tearful behind her, I noticed that both their guild marks have disappeared. The only logical thing to think was that they have left Fairy Tail, but why?

 _Levy-chan,_

 _I have been forced to leave fairy tail by Natsu, he has said that they were putting Lisanna in my place. He also said that he and everyone else don't want me here. Wendy and I are going to be training and then joining another guild, most likely Sabertooth (I have told only you and Charla so you can visit). We have asked Happy if Charla can stay with him and Natsu, but if not I hope she can stay with you Gajeel and Pantherlily we will write, so I will talk to you soon._

 _Lucy_

 _P.S I have finished my novel and it is in the top right draw in my desk, I will carry on writing and when you see me next I will have a new one._

Lu-chan has left fairy tail with Wendy. I make my way over to Gajeel so tell him what Lucy has said, he has tears in his eyes that silently fall down his face.

 **Gajeel P.O.V**

 _Gajeel,_

 _Lucy and I are leaving the guild, Nat-sa… Natsu has been unforgivable and told Lucy-chan that she has to leave. We will be alright as I have my dragon slaying and Lucy her spirits, we will probably train and then join a guild (probably Sabertooth because of the dragon slayers), so that there are other dragon slayers. I have to ask that if Natsu does not let Charla stay with them please look after her, when I am stronger I will return to bring her with me. I have always looked up at you and Laxus-sama as big brothers, so it hurts to leave you so suddenly but when I am stronger I will visit. I will write to you so you don't have to worry, I will also tell you when we have joined a guild so you can visit._

 _Wendy_

Wendy and bunny-girl have left and it will be a lot quieter I can hear Natsu and Gray fighting, I can feel tears rolling down my face when Levy walks towards me. She sits next to me and I pull her into a hug and cry into her shoulder. "Gajeel it is all Natsu's fault and we cannot do anything to find her" She then sobs into my chest. We sit there for a while.

 **Happy P.O.V**

 _Happy,_

 _You need to ask Natsu first, but Wendy and I are going on a very long training trip and Charla cannot come with us. So what I am saying is, can she stay with you? If not she is going to be living with Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. I would prefer if she stayed with them, so maybe you could stay with them? We will come back and when we do all of us can go on a giant fishing trip._

 _Lucy_

Fishing yes that would be fun. I heard what Natsu said to Lucy so I will stay with Levy and Gajeel. I fly over to them and land on Gajeel's head "Levy-chan can I stay with you and Gajeel Natsu has been bad and I don't want to stay with him?" Levy nods so I fly off to pack. No more teasing Lucy? It is going to be quiet.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

Wendy came up to me crying a little over an hour ago a hugged me like she was never going to see me again. She then handed me a letter that smelled of tears and ran off to Lucy at the guild doors.

 _Laxus-sama,_

 _You are like a big brother to me along with Gajeel so saying this is hard, but Lucy and I are leaving the guild. We will train and then join a guild. This is not anyone's fault apart from Natsu, once we have found a guild I will write to you so that you know I am safe. Goodbye for now_

 _Wendy_

I use my lightning to travel around the town looking for them, but I cannot find them anywhere. I pick up a scent from the guild to the train station but then I lose it, they are long gone. I can only hope that they are well and visit soon.

 **Charla PO.V**

Wendy had told me that they were leaving and she said that I could not come, this is fine with me I will miss them but I can stay with the tom cat at Pantherlily's. Wendy promised that they will return and so did Lucy, and celestial mages keep their promises.

 **Guild P.O.V**

Makarov stood on the balcony at the top of the guild and started to read the letter from Lucy, and Wendy.

 _Everyone,_

 _I am sorry if I have upset anyone or was too weak to be in fairy tail, Wendy and I have had an amazing time here and this is a truly amazing guild the best I Fiore! We wish you all luck in the upcoming Grand Magic Games and that you win, we will be rooting for you while we train. Wendy and I will not be coming back to the guild, we shall be going to a different guild. So we may be competing against you in the games in a year or two, so see you there! Warren please may you contact me in half a day. And everyone else have good lives._

 _Signed_

 _Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvel_

Everyone stood there for several minutes, then some started crying like Mira and Juvia, and some went to the bar to order alcohol.

That was two years ago…

 **Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Valkyrie Storm xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, phew I already have a second chapter out, I should be able to have 1 a day or every other day until the 2nd but after that it may only be 1 a week.**

 **Lucy - Wow I wonder how this is going to turn out...**

 **Valkyrie - Lucy may you say the disclaimer?**

 **Lucy - Sure, Valkyrie Storm does not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. if it did I bet RoLu would be canon.**

 **Enjoy!**

Celestial Sky Sisters Chapter 2 – The new guild

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Mind speak'

'Lucy' _'Wendy'_ **'Sting' '** _ **Rogue'**_ _'Valkyrie'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Wendy and I have been training in the Universal Forest, and now we are on the train towards the town that the guild Sabertooth is in. We had decided that we would go and join there because they already have dragon slayers. Wendy and I have both grown. Wendy now stands at 5"1 with longer hair, which is kept in a high ponytail these days. She wears a sky blue skirt with navy lines covering it, with a red shirt, knee socks and black shoes. She and I look very similar. I stand at 5"4, and my hair is slightly longer than hers in a high ponytail. I wear a black skirt and navy knee socks, with a yellow shirt and black shoes.

She and I treat each other like sisters, and we are inseparable. At the moment we are chatting about what life in Sabertooth is like, we know that after the Grand Magic Games Sting Eucliffe became master. We stand outside the guild "Let's do it on 3… 1…2…3" On 3 we walk in and the first thing we see is a girl Wendy's age (16) I our faces. "Hi I am Valkyrie Storm I am the ocean dragon slayer, who are you?"

 **Wendy P.O.V**

"Hi I am Valkyrie Storm I am the ocean dragon slayer, who are you?" The girl Valkyrie looks to be my age with long purple hair, in the same style mine used to be. She is an ocean dragon slayer, does that mean Sabertooth has 3 dragon slayers? "My name is Lucy Hea… Celestia and this person here is Wendy Celestia my sister, we wish to join your guild?" Valkyrie's face lights up at the mention of new members "STIN… MASTER WE HAVE NEW MEMEBERS!" Lucy and I cover our sensitive ears and close our eyes, when we open them there stands….

 **Lucy P.O.V**

There in front of us stands the handsome twin dragon slayers Sting Eucliffe the master, and Rogue Cheney. "Lucy..? Wendy...?" They look confused s I think I should explain. "We left Fairy Tail two years ago, and we wish to join here?" Stings face lit up and Rogues lips twitched into a small smile, "Great! Where and what colour do you want your guild mark? And what is your magic?" Wendy's and my face fell and I whispered to sting "Can we say in your office, with the other dragon slayers?" He looked at me questioningly but nodded anyway, Rogue and Valkyrie walked up after hearing what I said.

 **Sting's office**

 **Wendy P.O.V**

"So blondie what is with the name change and the secrecy of your magic?" Lucy looks to me and I nod, we are going to say what we have been doing for two years. "We have changed our last names because they were the names that people associated with the mages of Fairy Tail, as we do not belong to fairy tail we changed them. Our magic is somewhat unique but first Skiadrum and Weissologia say that they are safe and not dead." You could hear their jaws hitting the floor and then Lucy's exceed Nebula who was Navy coloured wearing a white lizard costume, appeared "This is silly just say that you are dragon slayers already…. Oops sorry…well now they know…"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"How are you a dragon slayer" asked Rogue while turning to me, I blushed and started to tell our story.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy and Wendy walked through Universal Forest with a slump in the shoulders and sad faces on, the two then heard a mighty roar. "Lu…Lu-chan is that what I think it is?" Wendy broke into a run with Lucy following close behind, we ran into a huge clearing and standing in the middle of it was two dragons. The first was white and feathery. The second was a dark navy with what looked like stars glittering in its body, it had yellow spines and two large wavy red horns.

"GRANDINE!" Wendy had run to the white dragon and launched herself at its neck, the dragon reached for the young girl and returned the hug Wendy crying the whole time.

"Wendy my child, I knew you could find me I am sorry for leaving without telling you, but we had to hide before Acnologia could find us. But why are you here? And who is this?" She said while gesturing to the blond staring with a smile on her face.

"That is Lucy she came from Fairy Tail with me, we have come to train and get stronger! And now you can teach me more sky dragon slaying!" Wendy had a huge smile on her face while talking that she would be able to train with Grandine.

The other dragon chuckled and then turned to look at Lucy, "Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia I have not seen you since before your mother passed, do you remember me? I am Comet the Celestial dragon. I taught your mother how to use her keys."

Lucy racked her brain trying to remember, and then one memory came to her. Small Lucy is sitting in the garden when her mother walks over, "Lucy dear I have someone that I would like you to meet, they will be here in a second" Just as her mother finishes the garden is covered in a shadow. A huge dark navy dragon lands on the grass, and walks up to Layla and Lucy. "Hello Layla, and is this the Lucy that you wanted me to meet?" Layla nods "Well hello small child I am Comet."

"Yes I remember you visited several times but then stopped, I was devastated. I am here to train" Comet looks conflicted, but then said "Do you wish to learn Celestial Dragon slayer magic?" Grandine started to listen then spoke up, "Comet, could you teach Wendy too. I can teach Lucy Sky Dragon slayer magic." Lucy and Wendy both nodded vigorously while saying "Ooh yes please!"

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"We trained for two years then came here, we can both achieve Dragon Force so we came here" Wendy looked at me and I smiled back, the time we spend with Comet and Grandine was great and we learnt so much they became like mothers to us. "You story is touching and I cannot believe that Natsu-san would say or do that, none the less you are welcome at our guild. It is similar to Fairy Tail as in everyone is family, but we would never hurt you guys. Where and what colour do you want your guild marks?"

He held up the guild stamp. I asked for mine in purple on my top right arm, Wendy asked for sky blue on her top right arm to keep up with the Sabertooth tradition in dragon slayers. Wendy and I showed them to Rogue and Valkyrie, getting a hug from Valkyrie and a smile from Rogue. He is cute when he smiles, Wendy talks to me in my head 'Lucy I can hear your thoughts please stop, anyway we need to sort out where to stay' Duh how did I not think of that 'Thanks'. I turn to Sting, "we have nowhere to stay, are there apartments owned by Sabertooth that we can stay in?"

Sting smiles a big smile and turns to Valkyrie "Can you show them please?" He then turns to Wendy and me "I have to pick who will be in the Grand Magic Games this year, how strong are you two?" I smirk to Wendy while saying "We are both very strong, maybe the same strength as Rogue and you" Rogue and Sting smirk along with Valkyrie, they look at each other and then at me. "We will have us three you and Wendy on the team this year, it will be the strongest that Sabertooth has ever been. The games are in 2 months, so we had better get you in an apartment and then start training"

"Perfect I think we should train in the Universal Forest, as you could all train with your dragons!" I stated as we moved to the third floor of the guild. Sting stopped at one door and Rogue stopped at another. "This can be Wendy's room" Sting gestured to the door he was at while Rogue gestured to the one he was at "and this will be yours Lucy, we can knock the walls through so that they are joined. But each apartment only has one room hence the different ones"

"I am opposite Wendy, and Rogue is next to Lucy so if you need anything you know where to go" Sting said while looking at Valkyrie "And I am next to Wendy so we can visit each other too" Now that is sorted we can train 'Wendy should we let them into the telepathy, it will be easier to train and communicate.' ' _Fine quick let's do it, it will be fun'_ I concentrate trying to find their minds when I did I said 'Sting, Rogue and Valkyrie we have telepathy and now you can talk to Wendy, each other and me whenever you want' **'So we are talking in our heads right now'** _ **'It seems so Sting'**_ _'That is so cool!'_ We talked for a while and then decided to hit the hay before we start out training.

 **Thanks for reading please follow and review!**

 **Valkyrie out! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a slightly longer chapter here. I found the end part hard to write , so if you have any ways I could make it better, don't hesitate to tell me.**

Celestial Sky Sisters Chapter 3 – The training begins

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Mind speak'

'Lucy' _'Wendy'_ **'Sting' '** _ **Rogue'**_ _'Valkyrie'_

 **Rogue P.O.V**

We stood in a clearing Sting, Valkyrie, Lucy, Wendy and our exceeds. Wendy ran into the clearing and activated her dragon force, she had white feathers on her wrists and ankles. There was also a pair of wings on her back, she flew into some cave.

Lucy followed after her with Nebula carrying her to the cave, Sting, Valkyrie and I went to the cave and inside was something we did not think we would see again " WEISSOLOGIA!" "SEABREEZE!" Sting and Valkyrie had already jumped into the two large dragon's scales, and started to cry. Wendy was sitting on Grandine's back chatting about nonsense, Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Skiadrum has one hunting, it is on rota and tonight is his turn. He is never pleased when he comes back, but I expect that his mood will get better. I like him more than Weissologia, he is less vain and more laid back. I guess he is slightly like you… as in the hiding in the shadows and hardly talking, one of the strong silent types." She and I both blushed at her last words when we heard a booming voice.

"Rogue, is that you my boy… Lucy did you bring him?" Said woman stiffened slightly then spun and blocked a punch, sent by Skiadrum in his human form. The dragon then threw another punch which was blocked by Lucy. He then kicked her legs out from under her, she fell then sprung back up, and kicked him in the back of the knee. Then she gave him a killer right hook that was engulfed in what looked like a galaxy of stars, which sent him to the floor.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Skiadrum lay there on his back and I lent him a hand up "I see that you have improved since I last saw you, Leo I take it?" I nodded, in truth Leo did not want to spar with me… I wanted to beat Skiadrum so I made him. I heard laughing and looked at said dragon/man, then I saw what he was laughing at and blushed. Standing there was Rogue catching flies with a faint red dusting his cheeks, as I started to laugh he snapped out of it.

"Skiadrum…" Rogue walked backwards into the shadows, but not before I heard him project his thoughts into my head. _**'How… I killed him. How can he be alive and not tell me, he is like a father…'**_ I don't think anyone else heard, I turn to Skiadrum "I will be right back, I am sure he just missed you and felt guilty for killing you."

Wendy and I both use Celestial and Sky Dragon slaying magic, but we both also have another. Wendy is Earth Slayer magic and mine is Shadow Slayer magic. So I fade into the shadows as well and find Rogue sitting by himself. I walk up to him, and stand by his side.

"It is not your fault you know…" He looks up with a startled expression and then it changes back to emotionless, "I don't know what you are talking about, and what is your slayer magic?" I put on a surprised expression "I thought we told you, Wendy and I both have 3 slayer disciplines. Mine are Celestial, Sky and Shadow…" Then I put on my most serious face and look him in the eyes.

"Now don't change the subject! It is not your fault for killing him, well you didn't actually kill him. He pretended to die, when in reality he was hiding from Acnologia. You had to think that he was dead otherwise you would be a target. You never hurt him, and he never died. So what I am trying to get at here is that, you should stop feeling guilty and beating yourself up about it."

I sit down next to him, and he looks at me with more emotion then I have seen he started to speak but stumbled "I want… you see… Luc…" He was quiet for a while and then I heard him speaking privately in my head

' _ **Skiadrum has always been like a father to me, I remember when I was a child he took me to play dates with one of my childhood friends before she had an accident, and taught me to read and write. He tried to keep my childhood as normal as possible, but when your parent figure is a dragon you feel very different to everyone else, like you don't belong. He has always been there for me, but then when I saw him half dead in the forest I realised that I was special to have been taught by him, and live with him. It crushed me when he asked me to kill him, like I was betraying him, being ungrateful for my magic. To find out that he is actually alive is… just a bit of a shock. With our last master any emotions being shown was not aloud, so I guess I don't know how to deal with it.**_

I guess he was feeling real bad because I don't think that he would open up like this otherwise. His story is sad to think that he taught his father figure was dead, it reminds me slightly of how my mother died and I had my accident. I still have flashes of memories from before the accident, like moments with my mother, and my father being cold.

I have one memory of a shadow filling the sky then a small boy with a blurry face jumping from the shadow, we played tag and he showed me some sort of magic then he went home, I cannot remember much about it. Those times were fun and I wish I could remember them, but there are also times I do not want to remember.

I looked up at Rogue and he was smiling a small smile "It seems silly that I had to say that in your head… Since when could you learn 3 magic disciplines?" looking up at him and laughing I answer his question. "Since Wendy and I tried I guess, we both loved learning the Celestial and Sky slayer magic but we liked one other so we got said dragons to teach it to us. And I would hate to break our mothers meeting, but we have to train…"

We both got up and walked out of the shadows squinting a little in the light, Wendy and Sting was sitting on a rock meditating. "We got them meditating to increase their magical power, Lucy go do that I am going to talk to Rogue" Skiadrum was back in his dragon form and he walked off with Rogue following. I went and sat on Comet's tail and chatted to her, then I went back to meditating. Sometime later Rogue and Skiadrum walked back in and started to meditate.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

We trained for 1 month and 25 days then said goodbye to the dragons and made our way back to Sabertooth for the games. When we got back we were greeted by Orga, Rufus and Minerva, Lucy looked slightly intimidated by Minerva she noticed and turned to her "Lucy, I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you all of those years ago. I was riddled with hate and anger, but this was not a good enough reason to hurt you. As part of the guild now I can promise that I will protect Wendy and you… my new sisters with my life."

Sting then stood on a table and clearing his throat he announced "The Grand Magic Games is in 5 days and as guild master I cannot compete, so I am making Minerva the master. But the team is already chosen, Minerva may you tell them."

Minerva got up onto the table and took a breath in "This year's team is going to be Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Valkyrie Storm, Lucy Celestia, and Wendy Celestia. It is a team full of dragon slayers so we are sure to win, we will not introduce Lucy and Wendy's magic so that the other guilds like Fairy Tail cannot prepare for them. We are sure to win this year again!"

With that everyone in the guild cheered and picked us all up, we all then went upstairs to pack some clothing for the four day event. Lucy and I walked into the two conjoined apartments, and then into our respective rooms. "Lu-chan…?" I asked "Yea, Wendy" she replied to my question, "Do you think I should contact Charla during the games? I kind of miss her and you have Nebula, then there is Lector, Frosch, and Melody (Valkyrie's exceed) I feel kind of left out…"

Lucy then poked her head around the door while muttering about socks, "Wendy have you seen my socks? The blue ones that Comet got me? And I think that that is a great idea, I miss Charla too…" She then came in and embraced me in a warm loving hug. "I miss all of them, do you think I should write to Levy and tell her where we are?" I think about it, having Levy know would be nice but would she tell the rest of the guild? Thinking about them makes me tear up, I miss them all terribly but I had to support Lucy. She was more of a sister to me than anyone else, I would have been lost if she left.

"Wendy, I know you miss them. How about we send a pigeon and tell them to meet us after the first day?" We can also ask Charla if she wants to come back here with us." I know I have a happy glint in my eyes when Lucy stands up and strikes a pose. "I, Lucy Celestia will make sure that we win the Grand Magic Games… and get you back Charla. If not for the guild but for my sister!" We both burst into giggles on the floor, when Sting and Rogue burst in with their hands lit with light and shadows.

"WE HEARD SCREAMS WHO IS HURT! WHOEVER HURT YOU WILL DIE!" Sting shouted, when they saw us on the floor Rogue spoke up "Was it laughing we heard? Now I feel silly…" They both blushed when they realised we were in our summer pyjamas, which consisted of shorts with tiny dragons flying on them and tank tops. "GET OUT" Lucy and I screamed in unison. They both fled Rogue covering his nose with a hand, suspicious red stains on the carpet.

We both started to laugh again, then we went to bed exited for the upcoming games in a couple of hours.

 **Time skip to after the preliminary round of the GMG**

 **Normal P.O.V**

The announcer of the grand magic games cleared his throat before starting "Welcome to the 10th annual Grand Magic Games. This year only 6 guild made it out of the preliminary, the top guild in Fiore Fairy Tail", the crowd erupted into cheers when Fairy Tail team A walked in. "2 years ago the guild added Lisanna Strauss to the team, and they are better than ever" "Next we have Fairy Tail B, Lamia Scale, Mermaids Heel, Quatro Cerberus and finally the second best guild in Fiore Sabertooth!" The crowd screamed when the group walked in Sting, Rogue and Valkyrie in their normal clothing, and then two cloaked figures with them one taller than the other. "This year Sabertooth have taken Minerva and Orga from the team and replaced them with the two mysterious figures who call themselves the Celestial Sky Sisters! Lets' hope that they are powerful"

Sabertooth stops next to Lamia Scale, and then Rogue covers the hooded figures in shadows and Sting then makes them shine, when the light fades standing there are two figures one blonde and a bluenett…

"LUCY! WENDY!" is all that is heard coming from Fairy Tail's seating area…

 **Cliff hanger...I am so mean aren't I...**

 **Oh well if you liked please follow and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry for the long-ish wait. I was not writing because I was waiting for my exam results to come through, now they have I will be back to writing. I may be able to get one up tomorrow, but if not it will be the day after.**

 **For now enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Celestial Sky Sisters Chapter 4 – The Grand Magic Games Day 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Mind speak'

'Lucy' _'Wendy'_ **'Sting' '** _ **Rogue'**_ _'Valkyrie'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"LUCY! WENDY!" was all that could be heard around the arena, when all of the members from both Fairy Tail teams apart from Natsu and Lisanna ran over to Wendy and I. Sting, Rogue and Valkyrie then stepped in front of us blocking us from them. "Oi what are you doing?! We want to see our nakama!" Gray shouted from the front while trying to get past Rogue to get to me. "If we were told correctly Lucy was told no one wanted her!" Sting retorted to the enraged dark head.

I decided to step in before it got bad, "Guys the games… remember. We can talk afterwards" Erza then walked past Sting towards Wendy and I then stopped before us. "You 5 are to come talk to us in the Sun Harbour Inn tonight at 8pm sharp. Got it?" We all nodded and they walked back to their respective places.

The announcer then said "What a heartfelt reunion, Lucy Hear… excuse me Lucy and Wendy Celestia left Fairy Tail two years ago, and are now in Sabertooth amazing. Tomorrow we will be having the first event, till then go get some rest for this heated games!"

Everyone walked out of the arena towards their inns for that night. "We should get going to the Sun Harbour soon, otherwise we will face the wrath of Erza Scarlett" Valkyrie said and then she shuddered, we all got into a carriage and as soon as it started Sting, Rogue and Valkyrie visibly paled, "Oh yeah you get motion sick, don't you. Do you want us to cast Troia?" Wendy and I said while casting it.

After several minutes we got to the inn, Wendy and I were both frozen in spot unable to move. "Lucy, Wendy what is wrong?" Rogue asked with a worried expression on his face. "Nothing, we just have not been here for a while, and don't know how everyone will react…" When I finished speaking a blur of white and blue raced out of the inn into mine and Wendy's arms. "Wendy don't ever leave me like that again, I missed you ever so much." "Lushee, you are back I missed you so much" Charla and Happy said with tears running down their cheeks.

We walked in to the inn and then were tackled to the ground by half the guild, the rest standing around. "Lu-chan why did you not write to say you were safe, I have not heard from you for a year and a half!" Levy said from directly above me with tears on her cheeks. "Yeah but what about you Mrs Redfox!? If it were not for Miss nosy Valkyrie here I would not know" I said looking at her, she then blushed about a million shades of red at my statement.

Erza appeared from behind us holding a slice of strawberry cake, she then hugged Wendy and I in a bone crushing hug "We all missed you, why did you not tell us you had joined Sabertooth? Did you think we would not want to know?" She said with a stern voice, I gulped. "Sor... sorry Erza it is just we joined, and then went straight into training the day after sorry again." She nodded with approval "Good I would expect you to do more training" with that she let go and turned to Sting, Rogue and Valkyrie. "As for you lot, if I hear that anyone in your guild hurt a hair on their heads I will kill you. They may no longer be in our guild, but they are still nakama"

That was when a second voice butted in "No they are not, one was too weak to be in this guild and the other betrayed us for the weakling!" It was Natsu who spoke up, his words made me tear up. I guess I thought that after these two years he would see me as stronger, and that he would not blame Wendy. I ran out but as I was leaving I heard "Shadow Dragon, Sky Dragon, Ocean Dragon, Light Dragon Roar!" come from my guild mates. I knew that he would be sore in the morning, but it did not help. I ran and sat under a bridge by the canal and cried, it hurt that after all these years he still felt that way. I started to see black, but in my last waking moment I saw a figure heading towards me then when I blacked out I heard a familiar voice shout "LUCY!"

 **Rogue P.O.V**

After we had smashed Natsu into the wall I walked out of the guild and tried to pick up the scent of Lucy, it looked like she ran towards the canal. I decided to walk there as she cannot harm herself that much. Walking down the canal I start to think about Lucy, they came to the guild with so much love for Wendy. Our guild was missing something, and I feel like that missing thing was her.

I could faintly hears the sound of crying coming from a bridge further up, I ran over and as I got there I noticed the figure was in fact Lucy and she had fallen to the floor unconscious

"LUCY!" I then ran towards the figure as they fell to the floor, it definitely was Lucy and it looked like she was exhausted. If I woke her up she would probably be too tired to walk herself, so I decide on carrying her bridal style. I head back towards the hotel that the guild is staying at a cold breeze blew Lucy then moved closer to my chest in her sleep, I held her slightly tighter as the worst of it was passing. As I got to the doors I had to use my shadow magic to enter without anyone opening the door, I walked out of the shadows and was then surrounded by the rest of the dragon slayers.

"Is Lucy ok? She left in a hurry!" "How is she? Does she need healing? I can do it if she does, I just hope she wakes up!" "Do I need to slash her with water? *Cheeky face* I can do it happily!" I just walk past them with a quick _**'She will be fine, she is just tired. I am taking her to bed so no disturbing her!'**_ 'Why am I feeling so protective of her? What is this feeling?'

 **Time skip brought to you by a confused dragon slayer**

I woke up not under the bridge, but in a comfy bed. I looked around and noticed that it was all dark and began to calm down, I knew where I was. In Rogue's room. I moved to get out of bed and felt something around my waist keeping me there, I lifted the covers and there resting around my waist was a muscled arm. I turned my head towards the figure next to me and relaxed slightly 'It is on Rogue in bed with me phew… It… Is… Just Rogue…!' I squeaked and then he started to wake up. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep when he woke, he shifted and the weight on my waist lightened. I opened my eyes and was met with crimson ones staring straight back at me, "I guess I fell asleep after bringing you back up here…"

Rogue did not have any emoting on his face until he realised that his arm was around my waist and he blushed like a tomato. He and I jumped out of the bed at the same time he then spoke "I am going to go… shower?... be back soon" and with that he left into the bathroom.

Why had he been in the bed? Yeah it is his but I was in it… Maybe he just fell asleep, did he carry me back here? I wonder why. Not that I was in a rush, I felt safe laying there with him. I wonder why that is, I guess I had been sitting there for a couple of minutes as soon enough he walked back into the room. I maybe think that he forgot that I was still in there as he walked in with his hair up clothed in nothing but a towel around his waist, again he noticed my presence and muttered something that even with my dragon hearing I could not hear.

"You can shower now… then later we have to prepare for day one of the games. Ok?" He looks at me for confirmation, I nod slowly then gather myself and walk out of his room. I step out and to my surprise hands covered my eyes and I was pulled into another room. The hands were removed and my vision came back, I was standing in Wendy's and my room with Valkyrie and Wendy standing next to me they both held undetectable faces.

"You spent the night in Rogue's room, and come out with a blush. What happened after you left us at the inn?" Wendy asked, she looked very happy and was shaking with Valkyrie. 'What are they talking about? Last night? I was under the bridge… a figure I guess it was Rogue, so that means he did bring me back.' Valkyrie then wiggled her eyebrows and heat made its way up to my cheeks when I realised what she was insinuating.

"N… Nothing like that happened last night!" I protested "I became exhausted and he took me to bed, no more no less. I was blushing because Frosch said that I drooled in my sleep" I hated lying to my nakama but if they found out what actually happened… I shuddered, they were like miniature Mira's. Wendy and Valkyrie visibly deflated, but got on with life.

I left to go shower leaving them to their own devices, washing my hair with the Strawberry and Vanilla shampoo I created. I walked into my room and changed into a new outfit. Today I was wearing navy shorts with fish net tights, a sky blue crop top and trainers complete with a star hairband holding my hair in a high ponytail. Wendy wore similar but the hair band had a blue dragon on it. We always wore similar clothing as it made us feel more connected.

Wendy and I stepped out of our room and made our way to the lobby, where we met the other three and together we made our way towards the arena. As we entered cheers erupted from the crowd, Fairy Tail A could have looked better. There stood Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Mira and Natsu who looked a little worse for wear.

We did not care though, as we were ready to beat their buts!

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, I like writing it. I would like you all to come up with challenges for the GMG as I want it to be different :)**

 **Another announcement is that if you contact me with your/a OC I will put it is the story as a thank you for reading 0-0**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review! Ta**


	5. Important (Please Read)

blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"I am SOOO sorry!/p  
p style="color: #000000;"I realize that it has been months since i have updated Celestial Sky Sisters! and i have a valid excuse really i do!/p  
p style="color: #000000;"I have been going through some rough patches at college and at home and this in return has lead to having no inspiration to my next chapters! I have the next chapter but i cannot find a way to end it that i like! :(/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Again i am really sorry that this has happened, i am not ending the story, by any means! I will carry it on, things have been getting better so it will probably be soon. I just felt like i had to give some sort of explanation to why this fic has not been updated./p  
p style="color: #000000;"Aside from this i have found a love for Miraculous Ladybug and have loads of ideas for it, I hope that is ok with everyone!? :)/p  
p style="color: #000000;"So again this fic will be updated soon just not right now and Miraculous Ladybug!/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Sorry Again/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Valkyrie Storm xxxx/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
